


You're the Glitter in the Darkness of My World

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Activism, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry Styles, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Shaming, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega/Omega, Sarcastic Louis Tomlinson, Self-Hatred, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis is an omega rights activist in law school with a lot of damage. He's loud, doesn't seem to have a filter between his brain and his mouth, and is violently opposed to anything traditional.Harry is a student who wants the traditional marriage and is completely content with himself and with waiting to find the right person.They really shouldn't be compatible.





	You're the Glitter in the Darkness of My World

“Go fuck yourself!”

 

Louis stumbled out of the bar, having to be dragged by Niall, away from the alpha that was being held back by the bouncer. The son of a bitch was still bent forward, hand still on his crotch. The scandalized looks on the couple that had come in with the douches faces made him scowl and flip them off as well just as Niall got him out the door.

 

“Louis!” Niall snapped, grabbing the arm he was still holding up and pulling him faster towards the parking lot.

 

“What? They can fuck off too.” He clenched his hand into a fist, furious energy still buzzing under his skin.

 

“Let’s go,” Niall insisted his tone frustrated, angry as well. He practically shoved Louis into the passenger seat of his car, and then waited until they were on the road to say anything else.

 

“Lou, you have got to stop doing that.”

 

Louis looked at him incredulously. “What?” Don’t tell me you’re on that dickheads side?”

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Niall turned briefly from the road to glare at him, “of course I’m not. But you still gotta be more careful. Maybe not insult the entire place while you’re at it.”

 

Louis scoffed. From his point of view, he had every right to kick anyone in the balls who couldn’t take no for an answer. Okay, maybe he hadn’t needed to shout insults to half the bar but there were too many people who seemed to think he should have waited for the bouncer to do something which probably would have meant waiting until the douche had his hands down Louis’ pants. If that was what _being more careful_ meant, then he was fine the way he was, thanks.

 

“So, you’re okay with the way they reacted?”

 

Niall’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel. “No, I’m not okay with it but you’re going to get in trouble, or hurt, if you keep antagonizing people like that.”

 

Louis didn’t answer that, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. Maybe he had somewhat of a point, but Louis had never had good control over his mouth. It _wasn’t_ the twenties anymore. He didn’t have to put up with that shit, especially not in a crowded bar with witnesses.

 

“You know, it’s not the twenties anymore,” Niall commented, echoing Louis’ thoughts, “not everyone in there was okay with that.” He paused. “Not every alpha was.”

 

Louis’ mouth twisted into a scowl again. “I know that.”

 

“Really?” Niall pressed. “Because you’ve reacted that way too far, far less. What happened in there was justified. When someone checks you out without even talking to you, it’s not.” He dropped the disapproving tone, turning sincere. “You could get hurt.”

 

Louis sunk down a little in his seat. He was aware of that. He was smaller than most omegas and alphas. He’d started going to the gym as soon as he’d moved out on his own because he was sick of feeling weak as well, but size did matter in a fight.

 

He looked over at Niall for a moment. Niall, who had put up with a lot of shit from him and hadn’t turned his back yet.

 

“I’m not going to curse at your alpha,” he said finally and watched as Niall flushed.

 

“He’s not…I mean, we’re not…not yet…”

 

Louis waved it away. “Yeah, yeah. Not _yet.”_ He wouldn’t attack the alpha Niall had been dating but he definitely would be checking the guy out, making sure he wasn’t one of _those_ alphas.

 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 

Harry was grinning so widely his cheeks hurt and he bounded up, dragging Liam into a hug when he stepped off stage. Liam was blushing with half in embarrassment, half in excitement as he accepted the hug.

 

“That was great,” Harry said, practically bouncing on his own feet when he pulled back.

 

“Thanks, H,” Liam said, reaching up to tug on one of Harry’s curls with a bashful grin.

 

It was open mic night and he’d finally convinced Liam to go up on stage to sing one of the songs he’d written. He didn’t give himself enough credit, really. The moderate crowd had liked it. Of course they had but that only served to make Liam shyer and he put an arm around Harry’s shoulders, leading him back towards the bar.

 

“What happened to that guy…?” He asked upon noticing that they, and a couple of girls, were the only ones at the bar.

 

Harry looked down at the bar. “Guess he wasn’t that interested.”

 

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Him or you?”

 

Harry only shrugged. It had been the other guy, this time it had been his height that did it. Harry had been the one to initiate conversation, but the guy had been a couple inches shorter than his six feet, and a bit less broad.

 

That wasn’t an unusual thing. He understood height could be a deal breaker for a lot of people. Harry had his own deal breakers but they weren’t things that you could see at a glance, and they definitely weren’t things you asked about on a first meeting, or even the first couple of dates.

 

“What? You think I asked him if he wanted to have kids someday within the first five minutes of meeting him?”

 

Liam snorted. “No, but aren’t there some things you can tell?”

 

Harry sat on one of the stools, pausing the conversation to order a couple of beers before he turned back. “Not exactly, Li,” he said, his lips twitching in amusement, “those would be the douchebags.”

 

“Right.” Liam’s expression was skeptical and Harry just smiled, taking a drink of his beer when it was sat in front of him. He knew what Liam thought of the odds of him finding someone who was okay with what he wanted in a relationship without being a total prick, but Harry was okay with waiting. He was only twenty after all. He had years and years to find someone who was right for him.

 

“I just don’t want you to get taken advantage of,” Liam said, not for the first time. Harry’s smile turned warm and he bumped shoulders with Liam.

 

“I know.” He did. Liam worried about him too much, though. Maybe part of it was a biology thing, with Liam being an alpha and Harry an omega, but most of it, Harry was sure, was just Liam.

 

“We should talk about the dinner this weekend,” He changed the subject, turning fully in his seat so he could face his body towards Liam.

 

Liam looked down, picking the label on his beer bottle with a thumb. “Thanks again…you know, for cooking.”

 

“I told you it was fine. I like cooking and after everything you’ve done for me, it’s nothing. Besides, I really want to meet your omega.”

 

Liam blushed an even brighter red than he had when he’d first gotten up on stage. “He’s not….We’re not…”

 

“Not _yet,”_ Harry agreed. But Liam had been gushing since he’d and the other man had started dating. It was cute. Liam’s expression would get all soft and smitten whenever he talked about it.

 

Liam had said that there were two coming, and Harry hoped that the friend was a good guy. Maybe he could entertain Harry while Liam and Niall made eyes at each other. He hoped they all got along, at least.


End file.
